


Songstress

by arizonia1



Series: Tales of Kiran [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Magic, Mind Games, Slight Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Most everyone in the castle has heard about Kiran's mystical singing voice, yet Kiran refuses to sing for Robin. Robin decides to hear it for himself today, just to see for himself if the rumors are true, whether Kiran knows he's there or not.





	Songstress

Ever since Anna first summoned the young Kiran to the Askran Kingdom, the girl has been getting better with fighting. Before, she didn’t even want to hold even a throwing dagger for the purpose of sport, but now she refuses to leave her quarters without Guinevere in her possession. Along with that, she’s seemed to pick up some skills from the other Heroes that she has summoned, and even those she briefly met through some of the old Voting Gauntlets. One of those skills being able to sing like Azura.  
  
Then again… Sharena and Alfonse weren’t quite sure what to make of Kiran’s singing. Yes, it was heavenly to hear, everyone in the castle agreed that they often stopped when the faintest hint of the tactician’s melodies were heard because it was that beautiful. Something about it seemed off though. Alfonse had heard from the Corrin twins that they’ve often heard her singing Azura’s song, and despite her not being part of Azura’s line they feel like the song still has magical properties. Which is a feat for her to know as Azura isn’t in the castle, nor does Kiran know the language. Others have also spoken of Kiran’s mystical rectangle producing other songs of languages none of them know.   
  
The effects of Kiran’s singing seems to vary from person to person, as well as what she is singing as well. Most often the Heroes talk about how she sings things that seem very upbeat, and thus everyone in hearing range often feels more energetic and productive for a while, even after Kiran finishes or they leave. Other, slower songs almost seem to act like a lullaby, depending on how intently the Hero was listening. Stahl swears that sometimes he finds himself waking up suddenly on the floor with no recollection of why he fell asleep, only knowing that he had been listening to Kiran’s singing beforehand.   
  
Ironically, Robin has been one of the very few Heroes that has never heard a melody from Kiran. Every time he requested she sing for him, anything she wished, she would flush red and decline. Was she aware her music could have odd effects on her Heroes? Or was she simply shy around her boyfriend? It was hard for Robin to decipher as there’s been so many different stories of Kiran singing and yet he has heard none of it. Perhaps her reason was tied to those stories of some Heroes suddenly going missing, never to be seen again.   
  
Regardless, Robin was determined to at least get one song out of the Summoner. Or at least be present when she begins and isn’t aware he’s there. Ever since he confessed to Kiran, her schedule has been a bit more erratic, possibly to keep Robin on his toes. Either way Robin was easily able to find her in the courtyard of the castle, sitting on a bench, the mystical rectangle resting in her hand. He was peering around a pillar that was just out of her peripherals. Curiously, Reinhardt was with her today. It was odd to see Reinhardt hang around anyone in particular, sure he had taken a liking to Kiran, but he still kept his distance. Today though, he was sitting on the bench with the Summoner as she took a breath. Oh! There was the faint sound of a piano being emitted from Kiran’s device.   
  
Robin stood at a distance as he watched his beloved Kiran stand up as she started to sing, setting her music player down. She was also starting to dance a little with her words. Although, the song was in a language that Robin wasn’t familiar with, but still somehow felt like he understood what Kiran was singing.   
  
Her words were quiet, but sweet. “ _When this world is no more… the moon is all we’ll see…_ ”   
  
It was captivating to watch the girl slowly turn and raise her hands to the sky with her words. Robin felt his body slowly relax as her words flowed into his core. Just barely, Robin could see Reinhardt’s hardened gaze soften, as if he was ready to cry. Was that the power of Kiran’s singing with this song? Were the words hitting him in such a way that reminded him of Olwen? It was impossible to tell, but Robin figured that was going on as he was suddenly feeling upset about how he wasn’t particularly close with his own sister himself.   
  
Kiran slowly sank to the ground as her song continued. The lyrics coming clearly from her mouth. “ _Why do… my words, always lose their meaning? What I feel, what I say… there’s such a rift between them…_ ” As she continued she extended out her hands on either side of her before clasping them in front of her chest.   
  
It was clear that this song that Kiran was singing was meant to invoke some sort of emotion. Reinhardt was having an increasingly difficult time not letting tears fall as she continued. Robin, on the other hand touched his fingers to his cheek and almost recoiled when he saw the leather slightly damp. Was he really crying at this? Must be a sign he really needs to get along better with his twin so he doesn’t end up like Reinhardt on accident (he’s read about the Holy War as well as the battles at the Thracian peninsula).   
  
Soon enough, however; Kiran finished her song and returned to her device to prevent it from changing to another song. So it was true her singing caused some sort of emotional change on the listener, positive and negative alike. Did Reinhardt specifically ask for her to sing? He must have, since she had been previously sitting on the bench with him. For what reason though? Did he ask for something to remind him of Olwen in memories long since gone? She wasn’t in this castle, and he must miss her to some extent. That’s the most plausible explanation as Reinhardt often brings her up.   
  
Robin ducked behind the pillar he was standing at once again to hide in the shadow. Touching his face once more he confirmed that huge, heavy tears were streaming down his face almost non-stop. Perhaps this is the reason Kiran doesn’t wish to sing for him? Because it causes a sudden rush of emotions? It would make sense, she doesn’t want to feel like she’s manipulating her boyfriend into feeling certain things just because she starts singing. Or she’s afraid Robin may end up like another one of those missing Heroes on accident.   
  
This requires more research…

**Author's Note:**

> The song Kiran is singing is "Everything's Alright" from To the Moon


End file.
